Coincidence
by Papersak
Summary: Not much made sense to her, especially not emotions. He was the first person to talk to her... not knowing what he'd get himself into.
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

(Ahhh man... I felt like rewriting this due to my desire to take over the world with this pairing. : p Too lazy to write a real author's note.  
If you're reading this for the first time, Celebrity occurs before this, but it's not really necessary to read to understand this fic. Just throwing it out there :P

With this being a rewrite, please tell me if I screwed something up oddly. I had an old version, the version on and mental revisions to piece together so I wouldn't be surprised if I repeated myself or if some sentences looked funny. ^^

**Timeline:** Emi and Yuni are in school, Akira (who's only briefly mentioned) is, well, employed by Yuni, and Rage decided to make a living right away for some reasons not gone into in this fanfic. This takes place about a year before the older games (two years before SN/SN2/X), meaning Emi is 16, Rage is 18, Yuni is 13 (I think...?) and Akira is supposedly 19.)

**

* * *

  
**

He forgot why he was roaming the streets alone. It just seemed to happen.

There had been reports of robberies in that area, even some attacks, so few dared to travel by themselves after the stores on both sides of the streets closed. It was rumored the criminal wasn't human, that it resembled a large animal with wings. Whatever it was, it was uncatchable, no where to be found, and sent people screaming away at night.

As if... right?

Most people would fear it, but one man chose to ignore how eerie this street seemed. It was the shortest way back home. Ah, that's right... his friends chose to take the safe way home, and he somehow wanted to prove his bravery by going down this street. They didn't think he was serious, and had this man known that, it would've explained why they left him alone.

So there he was... the only person to walk that long street that night.

"I don't know what everyone was talking about," Rage mumbled to himself, as no one else was around. "This isn't so hard." He found a rock and started kicking it, partially out of boredom and partially for the sake of noise.

But it wasn't enough for him... he was used to loud music and being full of energy. Now that he was out of both, he wasn't really much like himself. He still acted strong and tough, but the personality trait he lacked at the moment was happiness. The absence of the sun and other people wasn't helping his condition. He simply wasn't in a smiling mood.

_Whoosh._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something overhead. "Maybe it's a bird or something," he said. Wait... birds aren't out at night. "Or a bat, then."

_Shoom._

He heard it again, and instantly looked up, seeing an odd shadow. "Looks like a bat." He shrugged and kept walking. That was one _big_ bat, though... or a close one.

_Whoosh._

Nope, he was wrong... it was close _and_ big. Rage didn't quite panic yet, but he decided to walk a little bit faster, leaving the rock behind.

_Shoom._

His pace quickened.

_Whoosh._

Rage halted, as he was getting annoyed. He knew he had the strength to take on some bat thing, even if he had no idea what to expect.

"All right, who's there?" Rage said, with his fists at his sides. His hearing may not be as good as others', but it was quiet enough for someone to hear the wind. He listened and noticed the creature landing behind him. Quickly he turned around and reached out to grab this person. Luckily, he got his wrists.

... actually,_ her_ wrists.

"So you're a girl, huh?" Rage asked, straining and holding pushing her back.

It was indeed a girl all along. And she surely wasn't human, or not all human. She was a large bat creature. Her arms and legs once had red bandage-strips wrapped around them, but they were beginning to unwind. Her oddly-striped skirt wasn't stiff and spread out like it once had been, but instead hung like a normal one. Her pale skin and blood red eyes glowed soullessly, and she made no effort to respond to her enemy.

On one hand, Rage had more confidence knowing he was fighting a girl. On the other hand... he was fighting a girl. How right was it for a man to hit a woman? In addition, he felt a small amount of sympathy for her, as she clearly didn't have a place to live.

The girl dropped an unidentifiable weapon to grab Rage and throw him on the ground. He kicked his way to the side, using his arms to push himself up. _Well, if she _wants_ a fight, then it's a fair match_, Rage thought.

She picked up the weapon, being a knife, but Rage smacked it out of her hand and grabbed it again. "Hey, I'll hurt you if I have to."

She tore her hand away from him and tried to kick him. Rage grabbed her ankle and pulled it, causing her to fall backward. Her skirt slid up, causing Rage look away. Yet out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she was wearing shorts and sighed. Though most girls would be offended, this one's only instinct was to kick her way out his grasp.

Rage threw her leg to the side and pinned her down before she regained the energy to get back up. Knowing she'd probably try to knee him, he did this with his body at her left side.

The bat girl struggled, but couldn't break free as Rage continued to push her shoulders against the ground. "Looks like I win," Rage stated, grinning to her. She narrowed her empty eyes, and then her expression lost all emotion as her head suddenly fell back and rested on the ground. _I didn't go too far, did I? _Rage thought. Then he noticed she was still breathing, and pushed that thought aside.

"Now, why do you hang around this place and scare people off?" Rage demanded.

"I... I don't know," a small but emotionless voice said. "I do not know what my purpose is. I only want this to be my territory."

"Well, I want a better job, but I can't beat people up who say otherwise," he complained. "Anyway, you're a pain to the people in this city.

"Pain...?"

He loosened his grip on her, but was still ready to push her back down. "Yeah. You don't think people run for their life 'cause they enjoy it, do you?"

She looked away.

"What's the matter? Feeling guilty about it?"

"I always thought... my purpose was to be evil..."

"Well, you kinda look... er, never mind... what gave you that idea?"

"I was given the name Devil Zukin... I only know my heart is evil."

"So... you're not human?"

"I... no."

"Mind telling me where you came from?"

"I don't know."

Rage groaned. "Look... I don't believe you're evil. It's just that you're making people afraid of you."

"But... that's what I-"

"You're letting someone or something else control who you are. You're not really _supposed_ to do anything, but if you're gonna live in this town, you better start respecting the people in it. It doesn't matter if none of them are like you."

"Control... who I am?"

"Yeah. You need to think for yourself. If I catch you attacking someone again, you're not getting off anywhere near this easy." Rage walked past Devil Zukin. "So long," he said, waving behind him.

There was something she began to feel... which was weird... because she never really_ felt_ anything. No one tried to tell her what feelings are. She placed a hand over where her heart would be if she had one, completely unsure of many things at that time. She didn't know the answers to the questions she had...

But maybe _he_ knew...

- - - - -

"Home at last," Rage said, about to open the front door. Suddenly he felt a small tug on his arm. "Whoa!" he said, nearly jumping. He turned to see Devil Zukin holding onto part of his sleeve. Her once bloody irises lost their glow, and were now a dark ruby color.

"You again?" Rage asked. "I thought I said 'bye.'"

"You did, but..." the bat girl replied, "you are different than anyone I've seen before."

"I'll bet... you probably never talked to any of your victims."

"I am... sorry."

"For attacking them or me?"

"Everyone. But I am... I am..."

"Guilty? Sad? Confused?"

"I think it's the last one."

"So you're not guilty?"

"No, I... maybe..."

"I take it you've never tried to be a normal person?"

"No. I've only watched others. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be..."

"Be...?"

"... accepted."

Rage had been relatively joking around with this new girl, but he didn't want to push her too far. If he did, she'd just go back to her previous life of being alone.

"You don't know what it's like to have a friend, do you?"

"I haven't had one, no. I have only seen humans and their friends. They seem very... lively... very happy..."

What exactly _do_ you say to a confused ex-criminal, who just fought with you in the street, anyway? Who knows whether or not she was still armed with a weapon?

"Hey... as long as you're off your habit of knives and whatnot... you've got somebody now. I'm Reiji Itoh. But if you plan on being my friend, call me Rage. You already introduced yourself, Zukin, so..."

Zukin nodded a little. "I... like that."

"What?"

"That I'm not a devil now... that I can be Zukin."

Rage glanced away, thinking she was just weird. They said nothing for a moment.

"... I'm guessing you want something else from me," Rage said, breaking the silence.

Zukin nodded again. "Is there a place I can stay?"

"Ah... er..." he scratched the back of his head. "I can't think of anywhere... people don't exactly lend out houses to robots."

"I see," Zukin stated. "That's all right... I can find my old home from here."

Send her back out into the cold night? It seemed heartless to him. "Tell you what... you can sorta... stay in my house. _Until_ we find somebody else who'll let you room with them... preferably a girl..."

"..."

"This... is where you thank the guy who doesn't like awkward silences."

"I... thank you. R-Rage-sama."

_"Sama?" _Rage thought_, What's that for...? Gah, I'll sort it out later..._

The two of them went inside, with Zukin slightly attached to his arm, as if there was something to be afraid of. There was a couch to the right, a table with a folded newspaper in front of it, and a cheap television on the opposite wall. There was a door in the back that presumable led to a bedroom, and to the right was an open doorway to other rooms.

"Okay," Rage began, again to break the silence. "I'm not really sure about all this, but what else can we do? You can take the couch... at least it's more comfortable than wherever else you were at before."

Zukin nodded and sat on the couch. She took a newspaper from the table and started opening it up.

"I'll be back in a minute," Rage said. He headed to a closet upstairs and pulled out a blanket and pillow. "I still can't believe I'm doing this," he mumbled to himself.

_You're so soft around girls, Rage-kun_, Emi would say. The thing was, Rage really liked her more than any regular girl. Of _course_ he'd be nice to her. But she was right... one of the few things that could bring out Rage's gentle side was an innocent girl, possibly in need. He wouldn't give Zukin a hard time. At least not for a while.

When he came back, he found Zukin already trying to sleep on the couch, with the newspaper being used as a blanket. _Guess she doesn't know what it's like to sleep inside, _Rage thought. He walked over to her; she wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Er, no, that's... not what the paper's for. This is really," Zukin handed Rage the newspaper, and he held it up, "a cure for boredom when you wanna know what everyone else is doing." He tossed it to a random area to his right, intending to pick it up later. He put the pillow where her head was, and Zukin rested on it. Rage had already defied being a strong, tough man many, many times that night, and he did so again by putting the blanket over her.

"This is better," Zukin stated, closing her eyes.

"Probably is..." Rage agreed, running out of things to say. "... well, good night," he sort of rushed as casually as possible, heading to his bedroom.

He skipped changing and lay down to sleep, wondering what he was going to say to everyone the next day.

Zukin puzzled Rage. She seemed like a robot... but an odd... humanlike robot. It's like she was made to be human, but became an animal. It made no sense, but there she was... a being without a known purpose. It's not like Rage could think much of her, as his eyes were already on a friend of his. Still, his deep down kindness told him to help her. He could only try hope she didn't think too much of it.

Perhaps, however, it was already too late.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

(Chapter 2. I'm tired while uploading this... not much to say. ^^;)

* * *

Rage was forced to wake up as the sun hit his tired eyes. He got up from his bed, which at the moment was just a mattress. He glanced at his red sweatshirt, wondering why he'd fallen asleep without changing. _Oh,_ he remembered,_ that whole thing with the girl..._

He decided to change into his orange and white shirt that day, with the aqua pants. He then walked downstairs, finding Zukin still on the couch. She was awake, however.

"Morning," Rage said.

"Good morning, Rage-sama." Zukin replied, sitting up.

Rage blinked. "Why are you calling me that?"

"You told me your name was Rage last night-"

"No, I mean... why 'sama'? It's kind of..."

"I have heard others use it..." She tilted her head. "Isn't it for someone you highly respect?"

"Yeah, like masters or people like that..."

"I respect you."

"Er... no," Rage shook his head, heading to the couch and sitting on the closest armrest. "It's for people of higher status than you or someone who has power."

She stared blankly at him.

"Er... anyway," he changed topics, "today, I've gotta find someone else to watch you. It's just... weird having some girl in this house."

"Are you alone?" Zukin asked.

"You mean here? Yep," Rage replied proudly, "made my way out as soon as possible. Still have some work to do, but that can wait..."

"Do you want to be alone?"

He looked at her in surprise. Her eyes and tone had a feeling of sorrow. "What do you mean?"

"I could stay here if you didn't want to be alone."

"N-no, don't do that," he told her. "It's not bad living like this or anything. I can still be with my other friends, so it's fine. Now... we have to take you out and find someone... like Emi... maybe she'll know what to do..."

"Who is Emi?" Zukin asked curiously.

"Ah... she's just this girl... who's probably my best friend. It's... weird..."

"How?"

"Heh... you wanna know what I think of her?"

"Yes, Rage-sama."

He winced at the honorific, but continued. "Eh it's just... we're friends but... I'd like to be something more..."

"What is more?" She thought about what she'd seen in humans before. "Do you mean to say you love Emi?"

"That's... getting off topic... we have to figure out how we're getting you out in public..."

"Why can't I go out in public?"

"Because someone might recognize you. If they do, I might be in trouble, but who knows what they'll do to you. Any ideas?"

Zukin shook her head.

Rage sighed. "Wait, we don't even have to make you go far. We can just have someone come here..."

- - - - - - - - -

Someone knocked on the door. Rage walked quickly and answered it. Standing there was none other than...

"Hey, Emi!" Rage said.

The girl in the blue jacket smiled in front of him. "Hello, Rage-kun," she said to him. "So what did you wanna show me?"

Rage grabbed her arm and almost yanked her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"You see," Rage said, "this is what's been haunting that street at night."

Emi stared at Zukin. Her eyes widened in fear. "You mean she's the one that-"

"She's harmless now," Rage assured his friend.

"Why is she in your house?" Emi asked.

"Let's see... we fought... I won... she followed me... she stuck with me... next thing you know... here we all are... in my living room."

Emi blinked.

"Don't sweat it... I lived it and it's not making sense to me, either."

Emi chuckled. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Heh... I was hoping you knew, actually..." Rage said, with his hand behind his neck. "Look, you're a girl... she's a girl... I'm not. She'd be better off rooming with you than she would me."

"Rage, I can't," Emi said apologetically. "My parents wouldn't allow it."

"Gah... well, you know anyone else?"

"How about Yuni? I'm sure if I asked her, she'd help."

"Right, Yuni," Rage said, agreeing with her, "she's gotta have some room wherever she lives at." _And of course, she'd listen to you and not me._ Rage and Yuni weren't that close, really. But being Yuni's best friend as of now, Emi could convince her. "We still have another problem. How are we getting her to Yuni's house?"

"We could take a cab," Emi suggested.

"The cab driver's gonna be suspicious."

"We'll think of something Rage-kun."

- - - - - -

"She's... my cousin... who's... cosplaying."

Emi tried to make up a story to the driver. Apparently, he wasn't too up-to-date on the news, so he let it pass. Rage was just silent.

"Oh, that's interesting," the driver said, "what are you, a bat?"

"Um... yes," Zukin said nervously.

"Ah, what's the occasion?"

"WILL YOU _JUST _DRIVE?!" Rage yelled. Emi elbowed him somewhat hard.

"Um... my apologies, sir," the driver said.

"That's okay," Emi said, "he's just tense." She pat Rage's shoulder a few times. "There's no real occasion, by the way, it's... just for fun."

"I see," the driver said. He figured he may as well stop asking questions.

About a half hour later, they arrived in Yuni's mansion. And it was pretty big. It wasn't gigantic for a mansion, but it did certainly have extra room for a bat girl.

"Geez, she likes holding out on us," Rage said, envying the large building.

"Aww, be nice, Rage-kun," Emi told him.

Inside, they acted as always: Emi would be completely casual and Rage would look around and examine the room. Zukin, being new to everything, did the same as Rage.

"Emi!" Yuni said, walking down a hallway.

"Hi, Yuni!" Emi said, heading to her friend.

"How have you been?" Yuni asked. "I... see you brought Rage."

"Mm-hmm," Emi said. "But we need your help with..."

Yuni stared at Zukin, her eyes a little wide. The kind of stare that said, along with her voice: "What. Is. _That_?"

"... our... new friend," Emi replied awkwardly.

"She... she looks like..."

"Like she lost a fight?" Rage sort of blurted.

"... Sure," Yuni said.

"... Imagine that..."

"Poor thing," she patted the bat's head, causing her to blink and flinch out of surprise. "Does she have a name?"

"Zukin," he answered. "Well... Devil Zukin, but she prefers Zukin."

Yuni tilted her head. "That's kind of... odd..."

"Yeah, who would've thought of it, huh?" Emi said, trying to agree. "I mean, she has this hood with ears on it, but-"

"No," Yuni said, "I mean, I've heard it before."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Follow me." She led the other three to her room. Down the hallways, you could hear the sound of a machine whirring. Yuni knocked and the sound ended. She opened the door, revealing a cat-like maid in a purple outfit holding a vacuum cleaner that was connected to a large robot whose head resembled an electric plug.

"Good afternoon, Yuni-san," the maid bowed politely. The robot said nothing, but turned to face everyone.

"Hello," Yuni said back, "Maid Zukin."

"That thing's Zukin, too?" Rage said, pointing at her.

"She's so cute!" Emi exclaimed, specifically eyeing the adorable pink outfit. "Why haven't I seen her before?"

"It was supposed to be kind of a secret," Yuni began, "when she was assigned to us, I was informed that she was a test android of some unknown form, and that others weren't supposed to know. But with this new girl... secret's out. She's apparently a Zukin as well. The vacuum robot is just named Robo2000. Anyway, Maid Zukin is not only able to clean well, but she has also been taught to sew. So we'll be able to fix your friend's outfit up." Three of the girls walked over to Devil Zukin, examining and beginning to unwind the broken "sleeves", if you'd call them that.

"This," Rage began, holding up his hands, "looks like a girls-only job." Yuni gave him a "well, duh" glare. Rage briefly glared back. He thought about how boring it'd be in Yuni's house. "Where's Akira at?"

"He went out for a bit. I don't know when he's coming back, though."

"Fine... I'll go... get a snack or something..." Rage walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, and Rage?"

"What?"

"Snacks and the most expensive things in the refrigerator aren't the same thing. Just have something normal."

Rage groaned as he walked away.

"Okay then." Emi looked at Yuni, a little upset. "What?"

Emi shook her head. "Never mind."

"Oh, but it's fun to anger you _boyfriend!_"

Emi blushed intensely. "Shhh! What if he hears you?"

"It's about time he picked up on your crush, anyway. Boys..."

"And what about Akira?"

"Akira? No! He's... too old for me..."

Devil Zukin stared at them as they spoke, having almost no idea what they meant. So why not find out?

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

The human girls turned their heads. "Umm..." they mumbled nervously at the same time.

"You mean... by a boyfriend?"

Zukin nodded. Yuni, who unwrapped the first sleeve, gave it to Maid Zukin to put back on correctly. "A boyfriend is," the blonde started, "a boy who's more than just a friend. A really special person."

"He's the most important person to you," Emi said, with her blush starting to return.

Zukin's thoughts weren't much different from Emi's at the moment. "Why is your face gaining color?"

Yuni giggled. "That's because our Emi is a little shy!"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed playfully, her blush further spreading across her face. "No... it's not just that. It's... love."

"... it is?"

"Mm-hmm. You feel romantically attracted to one person. It's not something you share with everyone who can't keep it a secret. But you won't tell anyone that's not in this room, right?"

"I... I won't."

"Thank you."

"But I don't understand... why don't you want the other person to know?"

"Because," Emi started nervously, "it's... kinda hurtful if they don't like you back."

Zukin thought of how Rage had said the same thing about her earlier, and fought the urge to tell her.

"What if... you had more than one person who was... important to you?"

"Oh you can have plenty of close friends, but you're limited to one love."

"I am?"

"Everyone is," Yuni said. "You, me, Emi, Akira, Rage... you can only truly love one person."

"What would happen if two girls loved the same person?"

"I'd feel sorry for everyone in that weird position," Yuni replied. "I guess the guy would have to make a decision. If both girls loved him, they'd both want him to be happy. But one would still be left alone. It'd take a while to recover from a disappointment like that, but once the guy is taken, he's gone."

Maid Zukin had removed her gloves earlier to sew them back up. Now she was finished, and after putting them back on, she started re-wrapping the bandages as well.

"That's why most people are kind of afraid of in love: they could always be rejected. It always hurts, but being accepted by someone is really... wonderful. It makes you feel complete."

"That would be... nice," Zukin said, thinking about an empty feeling she expected to be normal. It was starting to fill up... but very slowly.

- - - - -

Because he couldn't abuse the expensive food, Rage did decide to abuse the expensive big-screen TV in Yuni's living room. With a small bowl of chips in his left hand, he used his right to change channels about every minute or so, right away when seeing something he didn't like and waiting longer for something interesting.

"We're doooone!" Emi yelled from across the room.

"How'd it go?" Rage asked loudly.

"See for yourself," Yuni said.

Devil Zukin stepped a little in the room, hunched over a little shyly. Her skirt was now puffed out, her sleeves no longer worn, and, well, she looked as good as new.

Rage nodded in approval. "Nice job girls," he said. "You look uh..." he had no clue where he was going, "... better. Much better."

The bat girl nodded modestly.

"Now, we've got one more problem here," Rage stated, putting the remote down and pointing to Zukin. "Where is she gonna stay? Yuni, you've got more than enough room, why don't you take her?"

"Oh? You want to get rid of her, do you?"

"No, and you know that! She's just a _girl_. I mean... girls and guys don't just live together, even if one is a robot... or something... besides, I don't have enough room."

Devil Zukin was saddened to hear she wouldn't be with Rage, but maybe she could be friends with Yuni.

"I guess so," Yuni gave in. "Since your house is _so_ small."

"Hey! Just because you got lucky and became a rich little-"

"O-kay!" Emi interrupted, defending both of them. "The new Zukin-san is staying here, we've got it. L-let's go, Rage-kun..."

Rage sighed angrily. "Fine with me," he agreed. He left the snacks on the couch and followed Emi out the door.

"Hey," Yuni said, "you forgot to clean-"

"It's okay, Yuni-san," Maid Zukin said. "I'll get it."

Emi and Rage left. Devil Zukin looked at Yuni. "Why is it amusing to make Rage-sama angry?"

_Why does she call him "sama?" _she thought for a second, but decided to ignore that question. "Hmm? I don't know. That's just how we are, he's tough, I try to pull the truth out of him with a bit of humor, he denies things... eventually, I annoy him for no reason. It's normal."

"Do you ever wonder if you will push Rage-sama too far?"

"Well... sometimes. I do forget to cut back, I guess." Yuni thought for a moment. "How about we get you set up here?"

Zukin nodded.

Later, it was settled. Devil Zukin would stay in the same room Maid Zukin and Robo2000 did. Already missing the one she trusted the most, Devil Zukin went to sleep that night with hopes for making more friends, and that it might be a little easier with a Zukin like her.

* * *

(Mmm, abrupt ending but eh. ^^;)


	3. Chapter 3 His Heart

(Short conclusion chapter. A little less rant-like than before, I hope. ^^)

* * *

By now, Devil Zukin was used to living in Yuni's home. She took part in some of the cleaning with Maid Zukin, as well.

However, Rage never escaped her thoughts. Devil Zukin was going to tell Rage that day that she felt like she loved him. Even if it wasn't love, he could at least help explain these feelings to her.

But what if she wasn't accepted? What if he was after a more normal girl? What if rejection hurt as much as Emi said it would? All she could do was hope this wasn't the case.

She woke up and looked at the clock to see it was about 10:00 a.m. Yuni wasn't even down yet, although she did like to sleep in a little. The bat girl snuck out before getting any breakfast, as she wanted to keep her affections a secret, and wanted to make sure she would be the one to tell Rage about them.

Devil Zukin leapt across the buildings of Japan, looking for her friend. Amazingly, she found him in an area he wouldn't normally be: a park.

With Emi.

_I forgot about Emi_, she thought, panicking. _Isn't she the one who is in love with Rage-sama? And Rage-sama... he..._

She landed near the park anyway, and climbed into a well-covered tree. Spying on people without them knowing became a talent of hers, you know. Up close, she saw Emi in Rage's arms.

"Rage..." the blue-haired girl started "it's good for you to finally know."

"I'm glad you know about me, too," he replied, with a soft voice.

_What were they talking about?_ Zukin thought.

The two of them pulled out of their embrace. "Because it felt really uncomfortable being around you and having you not know how I felt."

_She couldn't have told him..._ Her heart began to beat faster.

"Trust me; it was the same in my case."

_No..._

"When will we tell everyone else that now we're... well..."

"Dating?"

"Yeah."

Zukin's eyes widened in shock.

"Ah, whenever you're ready. Or heck, just tell Yuni and she'll easily tell everyone else for you. I'd tell Akira, but he's too good at keeping secrets."

Emi laughed.

"I'll bet some people saw this coming..."

"Yuni knew about how my crush on you for a while..."

"And Akira was heavily suspicious of me, too. It's like we're about the last ones to know..."

"How much we ended up liking each other."

"No..." Zukin whispered.

What could she do? Rage would probably pity her if he knew about her feelings. She wasn't even sure it was love... all she knew was that he was her first friend, and that was something that made him stand out to her. He was the one person she could trust to be honest; the closest person to her. He was the one with all the answers.

But now, she couldn't ask him for any.

No, she wouldn't. She would be the only one to think about this, rather than getting Rage involved as well. She would keep it as much of a secret as she could. In her state of confusion at the moment, she could do nothing other than wonder what it was that caused the first tears to fall from her eyes.

* * *

(Thanks for reading. :3 Please review!)


End file.
